xmenfilmsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Henry McCoy (DOFP timeline)
Biography X-Men: First Class Henry McCoy was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard at age fifteen. He was eventually recruited to work as a researcher for the CIA's "Division X", wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the Cerebro prototype. One day, he was approached by the Man in Black, Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr, Moira MacTaggert, and Raven Darkholme during the early formation of the X-Men as a black ops group. When Charles accidently exposed him as a mutant, the urbane Hank displayed his physical mutation of prehensile feet and agility; greatly impressing Raven. He became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed that he had been working on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearence would hold the key to perfecting it. He requested a sample of her blood, during which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal" as well as a kiss. However, Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. He returned to his lab and injected himself and his animal-like feet seemed to revert to normal. However, they quickly changed back and McCoy underwent a radical transformation which resulted in him manifesting blue fur all over his body and taking on a more beastial appearence with the addition of fang-like teeth, pointed ears, and claws. The serum had the opposite effect he'd intended, it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. After trashing his lab, he left a note and a box containing the team's suits and met them at the hanger holding their stealth jet of his design. Mystique remarked that he was "beautiful" and this was "truly who he was meant to be." After lashing out at Erik when he remarked "Never looked better", Hank was given the codename "Beast" by Havok. He piloted the team to stop Sebastian Shaw from starting World War III between the United States and the Soviet Union during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After they crashed on a nearby beach, he and Havok battled Azazel until Lehnsherr managed to infiltrate the Hellfire Club's damaged submarine and killed Shaw. When the remaining mutants left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants with Lehnsherr, Raven told a saddened Hank to remember to be proud that he was a mutant before being teleported away. X-Men: Days of Future Past To Be Added X-Men films After graduating from the Institute, he became involved in politics, becoming Secretary of Mutant Affairs. After the mutant cure developed by Dr. Kavita Rao was released, he contacted Xavier and informed him of the situation saying he could understand why some mutants would want to be free of persecution, citing his lingering desire to be normal. Once the weaponization was made without his knowledge, McCoy resigned from his position in the government and returned to Xavier's mansion, where he felt he should be due to his principles. When the Brotherhood made its move upon Alcatraz Island (the location of Worthington Labs, which created the cure), Beast joined the X-Men, donning his old uniform (commenting on how it felt smaller than before), and helped to hold Magneto's forces back. He seemed to revert to a more primal state in the fight, often roaring as well as defeating his opponents with a savage fighting style. He ultimately injected Magneto with the cure, rendering him a harmless human. After the incident, he was made the United States Ambassador to the United Nations. Powers and Abilities Powers Enhanced Physiology: Initially Hank only possessed mutated feet and enhanced speed and reflexes. He was fast enough to run at speeds far greater than a human and was able to use his powerful feet to cling to many surfaces. Feline Physiology: After attempting to use Raven's, Mystiques, DNA as a cure he was dismayed as the cure backfired and mutated him further making him bigger and with blue fur. He was shown to possess enhanced physical strength and much faster reflexes. He also was capable of guttural growls. Abilities Genius Level intellect, Master combatant Appearances X-Men *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men: First Class (younger self) Wolverine *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (younger self; uncredited cameo) Category:X-Men Category:CIA Category:UN Category:Mutant Affairs Category:Secretaries Category:Ambassadors Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blue Hair Category:Fur Category:Claws Category:Pointed Ears Category:Ape Form Category:Feline Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Doctors